


Family Addition

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [34]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s therapist and girlfriend encouraged Bucky to get a dog to keep him company when human interaction became too much for him to handle. You understand what he’s going through, which is why you have some help from your own four-legged friend.





	Family Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Because I finally have a break from classes to post something! Enjoy my lovelies!! Realized the image didn't show up, so the link for the dogs is at the bottom!

* * *

 

“Bucky, come on you’ve been looking forward to this all week!” You stared at the man before you, Bucky’s face remained impassive as he stared back at you.

“Why do I need to rely on a dog, Y/N? I’m not an invalid, I can take care of myself.” He snapped at you, but there was no bite behind his words. Bucky’s therapist believed it would be a good idea to get a therapy dog or a pet in general that he could take care of. Bucky hated the idea from the start, the fear of killing the animal in his sleep and regretting the consequences that followed.

However, you on the other hand absolutely loved the idea. You had your own personal shit you were dealing with and had your own share of sleepless nights where you woke up screaming. PTSD and insomnia were a bitch, but your own therapist mentioned having a dog as well.

That’s how you ended up with Liana. She was a caramel colored husky, with big golden amber eyes, that looked like sunlight was shining through a glass of whiskey. You’ve had her for almost two years now, and she was your best friend, besides Bucky of course. So you really believed Bucky getting a dog of his own would help him out tremendously.

Letting out a small sigh, you moved from your spot by the door and took a seat next to him on the couch. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to Bucky, no one’s forcing you. But, wouldn’t you want to at least….try?” Taking his left hand in yours, his eyes locked on yours, uncertainty swirling underneath the blue-grey hues.

“What if I can’t take care of it? I mean come on, I can barely take care of myself.” Your heart tightened slightly at his confession, he wasn’t exactly wrong there. 

Ever since coming back from Wakanda and now being a free man once again, it added, even more, pressure and stress to his already fragile state. Sure he was a free man, but the strong doubt and self-hatred stayed. Along with the never-ending dirty looks, he’d get every day. Even though he tried his best to not let them get to him, they did. At first, he hated the idea of getting a dog, but then he met Lianna and fell in love with her. They grew close and a friendship quickly grew between them, but all those months of hard work came crashing down when you, Liana, Bucky and Steve decided to go to the park. Where Bucky was met with newscasters asking him about his time with Hydra, what was Steve thinking about having him join the Avengers and how crazy were you to be dating a murderer like him.

If you could go back in time, you would, because the broken look on his face said everything. Without a word, he briskly made his way back to the tower and locked himself away for the next few days. Distancing himself from everyone, even from you. Steve had his fair share of words and Tony had plenty to say himself. The team were outraged from the event and decided that they’d take care of the problem, while you just focused on bringing Bucky back. You were glad you had Liana because whenever Bucky didn’t want to talk to you, she was there.

Knowing you were gonna have to take a different approach to this situation, you hoped this would encourage him. “Liana, come here girl.” Hearing her name being called, she bounded towards you, tail wagging excitingly as you showered her with kisses and head scratching. “Lia girl, I need your help. This lovely buffoon is frowning again and he won’t smile for me. Think you can help me?” She barked happily and followed the command you gave her. Turning to Bucky, she wedged herself between his legs, placed her front paws on his shoulders and showered his face with kisses. Not being able to resist, Bucky was soon full of smiles and small laughs as he let go of your hand and scratched behind Liana’s ears and tried to dodge some of her wet kisses.

“Okay Lia, you win.” She seemed to sense her job was done and sat back on her haunches, resting her head on his lap. “You’re lucky you’re cute and that Y/N has you or I wouldn’t be doing this.”

“So you...you wanna get a dog?” You held yourself back from sounding too excited, but of course, that didn’t happen because Bucky was smiling widely at you.

“Yeah, let’s go get me a dog.”

\-----------------

With girl and boy in tow, the three of you entered the same pet adoption agency where you got Liana. The receptionist at the desk squealed in delight as she noticed you and Lia walk in.

“Oh and there she is! Y/N it’s so nice to see you again, how’s Liana working out for you? She’s gotten so big!” You laughed and unhooked her leash, letting her go into the old ladies arms.

“She’s absolutely amazing, Jane, she’s my best friend, well...besides this guy of course.” You gestured towards Bucky, who was smiling slightly at the scene. Jane threw Liana a treat as she dusted off her hands on her pants, shaking Bucky’s hand.

“Oh, I have heard a lot about you young man, Y/N here can’t seem to stop talking about you. And I can see why.” Jane winked at Bucky, who was now smiling at you whose cheeks were red with embarrassment.

“Jane, stop. He doesn’t need to know that.” Bucky laughed quietly, eyes sparkling at you,

“Talking about me, doll? Hope they were appropriate things, wouldn’t want to cause trouble now would you?” His smile only widened when you shoved him away.

“Shut up and let’s go find you a dog, dumbass.” Jane smiled at the pair of you.

“Ah young love, I can see why she’s into you, but enough of that. Do you have a dog in mind you’d like?” Her question aimed at Bucky, who was watching Liana play catch with a young boy, his parents watching on the sidelines laughing.

“Uh, do you have any huskies or black dogs?” He asked quietly, not realizing you noticed him watching Liana.

“We do! We were just given some new ones a few days ago. I believe we have a black and white husky that was dropped off because the family could no longer afford it. If you could follow me, I’ll bring you to the back.”

“Liana, come.” She came up to your side and followed you through the back of the store. Taking Bucky’s hand in yours, you were relieved he didn’t flinch at the gesture. “Lia might come in handy in finding one for you. It’ll make the transition easier for the both of them if they meet up front.” He only nodded in understanding. Jane gave you both the rundown and left the three of you to meander along each kennel and look. Bucky stopped by each kennel, read the dog's back story and some facts about them. You stayed by the door with Lia, not wanting to overcrowd him.

Five minutes passed and you looked up from your phone to see Bucky intently reading the file in front of him and glancing down to the dog every few seconds. He looked up at you with a hopeful but uncertain expression.

“What about this one?” Pocketing your phone, you and Liana made your way over to the kennel he was standing in front of. Inside was a beautiful black and white husky with the same golden eyes as Liana. She decided to introduce herself to the dog by pushing her snout through the slots. It was as if they knew each other all along, for they were yipping away gleefully. Shifting your eyes away from the pair, you read the information about him.

**_Siberian Husky Fun Facts:_ **

\-       Loves to be active, which will help you be active as well

\-       Reduces stress and has strong emotional bonds towards their owners

\-       Derives comfort, security, and motivation from owners

\-       Appreciates the things owners do for them

\-       Naturally, want to comfort those who are upset

\-       Suffer from separation anxiety and need to be social with others

\-       Responds to keywords, vocal tones and body language

\-       Refuse to leave their humans side, even when sick or injured

**_Mikhailo - Siberian Husky_ **

\-    Loves to be outside

\-    Obeys commands

\-    Family could no longer afford him

\-    Very loving and protective

And the list went on, explaining his upbringing, his age, which was actually quite young. You smiled as Bucky slowly stuck his flesh hand through the slots and scratched behind his ears. Smiling when Mikhailo pushed against his touch, connecting with him almost instantly.

“I think he’s perfect. Liana seems to think so.”

It didn’t take very long for Bucky and Jane to fill out and complete the paperwork that was needed and the vet appointments and such. It was quite easy since the family that dropped him off also gave the shelter his health file with his updated vaccines.

Next thing you knew, the four of you were heading home happy with the newest addition to your small family. Bucky and you decided to stop by the park on your way back, so Liana and Mikhailo could run around and play while getting to know each other better. Leaning against the trunk of a tree, protected in the shade from the sun's harsh rays, Bucky pulled you closer.

“Thanks….for this,” he spoke softly, hand tracing shapes along your side, “um...just, thanks.”

“Anything for you, Bucky. I’m just glad I was able to help, and now you have Mikhailo to help you too.” You looked up at him, before leaning in to kiss him softly. He cupped your face and pulled you closer until you were practically sitting in his lap. The world disappeared around you, as you focused on Bucky’s mouth moving against yours. The two of you were so wrapped up in the moment, you barely had enough time to register the two energetic fur balls crashing into you and showering you with kisses of their own. Wanting to get in on the fun as well.

The two of you tell fell back against the grass from the slaughter of wet kisses. “Alright babies, down, give us room to breathe alright?” With that, Liana and Mikhailo laid down beside each other in the coolness of the shade, resting after that whole ordeal. A quiet calmness fell over the four of you, an occasional birdcall and a child's laughter would fill the air. Sadly the air chilled as the sun began to set, signaling it was time to head home.

“Come on, doll, let's get you home before you freeze.” Bucky nudged you awake, standing up and proceeded to hook up the dog's leashes for the walk back. Stretching your limbs out, you stood and took Liana’s leash from Bucky’s outstretched hand, taking his right one in yours.

“We should do this again. Just you, me, and the kids.” You looked up at him as you spoke, leaning into his side as he maneuvered his hand around your waist.

You felt a kiss on your temple. “I think that's a perfect idea, Y/N.” He stopped walking and pulled you to him before you could ask why he stopped, his lips were on yours. You hummed as his tongue traced your bottom lip, which you granted access to. He groaned as his tongue met yours, his arm tightening around you. You felt something wrap around your legs, to find both Liana’s and Mikhailo’s leashes wrapped around the both of you.

“I guess they approve. Wouldn't you say, doll?” Bucky smirked at you as he leaned down to capture your lips once again. But you dodged it so he kissed your cheek instead.

“Bucky, not in front of the kids.” With that, Bucky just smiled, untangled yourselves and continued the walk home. You looked at your small family as you leaned against Bucky’s shoulder. They were far from perfect, but in your eyes, they were perfect enough for you.

\-------------

Their dogs: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/416301559289177412/>

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky’s dog (on the left), Readers dog (on the right)


End file.
